


Announcements

by sydiy5bea



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Literally a soupy fluffy mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydiy5bea/pseuds/sydiy5bea
Summary: Nate and Elena have big news to tell their family... Someone's a little distracted, however.





	

Nate inhaled and exhaled, squaring his shoulders, and set a smile on his face. He swung the door open to greet his guests. "Hey, thanks for coming guys," he breathes, grin growing even wider.

"Nah, we've always got time for you, kid," Sully brushes him off, stepping forwards into a hug. "How've you been?"

"Great, great! Everything's great!"

"You sure, little brother? You look kind of run down," Sam observes, taking Sully's place in Nate's embrace.

"Eh, a little. But it's a good thing, you'll see," Nate says, patting his brother on the back. "Come in, come in, take a seat. I'll go grab Elena."

The older men exchange a look as Nate rushes up the stairs to find his wife. "'Lena? Elena, where are you?"

"In here," comes the muffled reply from the bedroom. Right. He should have checked there first.

Nate pops his head in. "Elena, come on. Sully and Sam are here."

"Can't it wait for a couple more minutes? I really wanna finish this first," Elena says without taking her eyes off the television.

He smirks and leans on the door frame. "So a trip to Ikea is so urgent that I have to miss the finale of American Ninja Warrior, but you can delay telling Sully and Sam that you're-"

"Sh," she hisses, giving her husband a look. "I'm trying to watch."

"What're you watching anyway?" he asks, ignoring her requests. He squints at the screen and chuckles in amusement. "You're watching... a video game?"

"No, I'm watching a press conference."

"A press conference? For video games?"

"Yes, a press conference for video games, now hush!"

"Why would you need a press conference-?"

"For video games?" she finishes for him. "Because they know people like me will watch them."

"People like you," he laughs. "You mean nerds."

"Yes," she groans. "Now please go away. I need to watch this."

Nate shakes his head and walks over to the TV. "Sully and Sam flew all the way over here to hear the news. The nerd conference can wait." He presses the button on the underside of the TV to power off the screen.

"No! What are you doing?!" she asks, blinking in surprise then turning to Nate. "They were about announce something!"

"Yeah, well, we've got a big announcement of our own to make. You can watch it later tonight."

"But... all my friends are watching it right now. They'll text me what happens, and I don't want it ruined, so turn the goddamn TV back on!"

"Elena..." Nate says, offering her a hand. "Take a deep breath and let it out slowly. I know you're nervous about this, and so am I, but we've got this. Okay?"

She takes a deep, cleansing breath, then takes his hand. "Oh, alright. I'm on radio silence for the remainder of the night then. Are you happy?"

"Very. Now come on."

The two make their way downstairs together. Nate keeps close to Elena, hands held out to steady her in case something happens. "Nate, I'm not that far along yet," she says, rolling her eyes.

"I-I know," Nate scoffs, obviously lying. "I was just... practicing for when you get... you know."

"Yeah, I know. It's sweet."

Sully and Sam are silently sitting around the table, looking anywhere but each other. Must have gotten in another spat recently. They try to keep from sparring in front of Nate, so this is the best method they could come up with. They both smile as the two make their way into the kitchen. "So, what's all this about 'big news'?" Sam asks. "Nobody'd better be sick or something."

"No, no, it's nothing like that," Nate assures. "This is good news. Right?" He looks over at his wife, but finds her nose deep in her phone. Mildly irritated, he waves a hand in front of her face. "Hey, I thought you were going radio silent?"

"I was checking..." She sighs and places her phone on the table. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry, I'm weak."

Nate shakes head and lightly nudges her shoulder with his elbow. "Nerd."

"...Okay, so what's the news?" Sully asks before Elena can retaliate.

Elena's phone buzzes, but she leaves it on the table. The couple exchange a look, then smile and turn to face their family. They both take a deep breath and as they're about to speak, Elena can't help but glance at her phone. Her eyes widen, and they end up yelling simultaneously.

"We're having a baby!"

"A new Crash Bandicoot!"

Sully and Sam sit mouths agape, trying to decipher the hidden meaning. Sam eventually responds with, "Huh?"

"Crash Bandicoot! A new one! After all these years, a new CRASH BANDICOOT! Oh my god, I'm so happy right now." Elena huffs out a sigh and shakes her head in disbelief.

Nate finally shakes out of his stupor and worriedly says, "No, Elena... honey... we're announcing your pregnancy not the fox with jeans. Are the hormones already starting to mess with you? 'Cause the doctor said it wouldn't start to get this bad until-"

"No Nate, I'm fine. My friend just sent me this picture from the press conference. Look! It's Crash Bandicoot!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up," Sully interrupts. "You're pregnant?!"

Elena blinks once, then the statement registers. "Oh, shit, yeah! Yeah, I'm pregnant!" She smiles brightly and says, "Wow, what a great day."

Nate chuckles and gives his family a hesitant smile. "Surprise?"

"No shit, 'surprise'," Sam laughs, leaning back and putting a hand over his face. "Oh god... I'm gonna be an uncle!"

"Congratulations you two," Sully says through a smirk. "No wonder you both look so high strung. She's growing a little human in her stomach."

"Wait, what's a Crash Bandicoot?" Sam asks suddenly.

"A video game," Elena blushes. "Don't judge me. I'm a pregnant nerd."

"I'm not judging, I'm just confused."

"If our kid is a nerd, I know who to blame," Nate mutters throwing an arm around his wife.

"Shut up. You're the one that wants to name our child after Indiana Jones," she shoots back.

"Well, whatever happens, you know you can count on us to look after the bugger when they get here," Sully says, looking rather proud of the two sitting in front of him.

"Oh, I call godfather!" Sam shouts.

"Hey, not fair! I have more worldly experience to pass on to the little one," Sully counters.

"You know what's not fair? You getting to be best man at the wedding while I rotted away in prison."

"Well, technically, you had already been bailed out by the rich boy at that point. You could have been best man if you'd have found us two years earlier."

Sam sets his jaw and folds his arms across his chest. "Arm wrestle for it?"

"Yeah right. I've got a quarter of the muscle you have. That's not fair."

"That's totally fair! The strongest is better suited to protect the kid."

"Not true-"

"Okay, this is getting us nowhere," Elena interjects. "Never mind the fact that it's not up to you to decide the godfather. You guys can battle it out on Crash."

"What's that?" they both ask simultaneously.

"Crash Bandicoot? Literally the same game you asked me about earlier?"

"Ooooh. Right," Sam says. "You sure about that? It's not like either of us has ever played Smash Barleysmoot before."

"It's Crash Bandicoot, and previous skill level doesn't matter. I'll teach you."

"Don't fall into her trap," Nate warns. "She's a snake. She makes you feel confident in your abilities, then she plays you and makes you look like a fool."

"It's not my fault you suck."

"It's not my fault you're a bad teacher!"

"Eh, potato, po-tah-toe," Sam shrugs. "You ready for me to take you down, Victor?"

"In your dreams, Sam."


End file.
